A Strix
A Strix era a mais antiga sociedade de vampiros existentes, fundada na Idade Média por Elijah Mikaelson, um dos vampiros originais. Até o início de Marcel Gerard no início do século 21, a Strix foi composta exclusivamente de vampiros da linhagem Elijah. Sob a liderança de Tristan de Martel, o grupo se expandiu para uma das organizações mais poderosas do mundo, responsável por inúmeras guerras, assassinatos e pragas ao longo da história. História Elijah, juntamente com a ajuda de sua protegida Aya, criou a Strix com a intenção de reunir grandes mentes em um esforço para construir um futuro melhor. No entanto, Elijah teve que abandonar a sociedade quando Mikael desceu sobre ele e sua família. Implicando a Aya para correr com ele, deixou o Strix para ser abatido por seu pai. Aya revelou que não morreu devido aos esforços de Tristan de Martel, que assumiu a liderança do Strix. Quando Elijah voltou mais tarde naquele ano, ficou horrorizado com a tragédia que seu pai deixou à sua volta, pensando que Aya estava falecido. Mais tarde, descobriu que sua sociedade havia sobrevivido sob a liderança de Tristão e, percebendo que se tornara uma coleção de sociópatas ego-maníacos em vez das ambições ambiciosas e ambicionadas com as quais ele sonhara criar um mundo melhor, deixou-os para trás. Em Toda a Série The Originals |-|Terceira Temporada= A Strix é encontrado pela primeira vez em I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans quando Tristan enviou Aya como representante para Marcel, a fim de lhe oferecer uma chance de se juntar a eles. Em primeiro lugar, Marcel ecusou, resultando em uma briga entre eles o que resultou em Aya envenenando-o e levando-o para a sede. O encontro foi interrompido por Elijah, que agarrou o coração de Aya em uma tentativa de forçá-la a indicar as intenções de Strix para sua cidade. Tristan então chegou para difundir a situação, explicando a Elijah que eles estavam no meio de uma guerra com a linha de Klaus e sua vida estava em risco, o que significava que todas as suas vidas ligadas a ele também estavam em risco. Tristan enfatizou cautela desde Lucien Castle também havia vindo para a cidade, advertindo Elijah que Lucien não pararia em nada para eliminar Tristan Strix. Em A Walk on the Wild Side, a Strix realizou uma festa tanto para que seus vários membros pudessem se encontrar em um só lugar, e como possível iniciação para Marcel. Tristan disse a Marcel que ele tinha que achar quem tirava o anel da luz do dia antes do nascer do sol e matou aquele que o tinha. Se ele conseguisse, ele seria bem-vindo a um membro da Strix, e se ele falhasse, ele morreria. Marcel descobriu mais tarde que, enquanto Aya era quem pegou o ringue, Mohinder - um vampiro de capacidade de batalha de renome que se alimentava dos vampiros que ele derrotou - possuía o anel. Os dois lutaram, e Marcel o derrotou, enganando-o para se alimentar dele e, involuntariamente, pegando o veneno da mordida do lobisomem, Marcel convencera Hayley a dar-lhe mais cedo. Apesar de usar sua astúcia para derrotar o vampiro muito mais velho, Marcel recusou-se a matá-lo, percebendo que o Strix queria que Mohinder morresse o tempo todo e que apenas usando a iniciação de Marcel como uma desculpa para fazê-lo. Tristan revelou que Mohinder estava conspirando contra a sociedade e o matou antes de receber Marcel no Strix como o primeiro membro não da linhagem de Elijah. Em Beautiful Mistake, Tristan enviou uma legião de Strix liderada por Aya, para recuperar Rebekah como parte de seu plano para reunir todos os Originais para que eles pudessem prendê-los e garantir a segurança das espécies de vampiros. Aya teve problemas para encontrar o corpo original de Rebekah, então a matou como uma bruxa para forçar seu espírito de volta ao seu corpo original. Com o cadáver de sua bruxa morto, o feitiço escondido escondendo o corpo de Rebekah desapareceu e ela saiu do caixão, surpreendida pela emboscada. Ela entrou em confronto com Aya e o Strix e, apesar de ter estado em um caixão sem sangue por seis meses, segurou o seu próprio, derrotando muitos dos Strix e segurando Aya. No entanto, mais Strix chegou. Freya veio à ajuda de Rebekah e tirou todo o pescoço de Strix com magia, dando a Rebekah tempo para fugir. Aya enganou Rebekah para confiar em uma bruxa marroquina e usou a bruxa para manter Rebekah enquanto ela a adivinhava. Eles colocaram seu corpo de volta em um caixão e se prepararam para enviá-lo para Tristan, mas foram traídos por Aurora, que tinha membros de sua própria linha, leva o corpo para seus próprios planos. Enquanto isso, em Nova Orleans, Shen Min foi enviado para matar Hayley, então ela não podia mais proteger Davina, que o Strix precisava para seus planos. No entanto, Shen Min foi levado cativo por Hayley e Marcel, que Shen Min percebeu não era leal ao Strix. Após um interrogatório falhado, Shen Min se libertou e se preparou para matá-los antes que Elijah chegasse e o dominasse. Quando questionado sobre o que Tristan e Strix estavam planejando, Shen Min escolheu morrer em vez de revelar os segredos da sociedade, tirando o anel de luz do dia e queimando a sua morte. Em Out of the Easy, a aliança de Tristan e Lucien foi trazida à luz por Klaus e Elijah durante um jantar de Ação de Graças. Eles explicaram que as matanças que Lucien tinha cometido em Nova Orleans faziam parte de uma tática comum usada pelo Strix ao longo dos séculos; usando o medo de um assassino em série para ajudar a controlar a população de uma cidade. De acordo com Tristan, o Strix foi responsável por famosos assassinos em série como Jack the Ripper e o Son of Sam. Quando Klaus ameaçou Tristão, Tristan lembrou-lhe que, se alguma coisa acontecesse com ele ou sua irmã, o Strix desceria sobre a cidade como uma praga de gafanhotos, matando alguém a caminho. Em The Other Girl in New Orleans, depois que Tristan foi capturado pelos Originais, muitos membros da Strix planejavam invadir a casa dos Mikaelsons para resgatar seu líder preso. Aya escolheu o recém-recrutado Marcel para liderar o ataque, dada sua história com os Mikaelsons, ele poderia entrar no complexo sob a pretensão de amizade. Marcel liderou a missão e alguns membros da Strix salvaram Tristan enquanto outros lutavam contra Elijah e Hayley, muitos morrendo no processo. Sua missão foi um sucesso e Tristan foi libertado, o que lhe valeu a gratidão de Marcel, que Marcel costumava se aproximar do círculo íntimo de Strix. Em Savior, três membros da Strix foram enviados para recuperar A Serratura de Freya Mikaelson. No processo, eles envenenaram Freya, e dois dos membros foram mortos por Jackson Kenner escapou com a Serratura. Em A Ghost Along the Mississippi, Tristan e Strix forçaram Vincent a ativar a Serratura em troca do pingente de Freya que contém o espírito de Finn. Tristan cruzou Vincent e segurou-o cativo com a ameaça de Finn possuí-lo novamente. O Strix levou Hayley e Jackson prisioneiro em um plano para atrair os Mikaelsons para um local para aprisioná-los com o objeto escuro. Tristan logo depois matou Jackson, rasgando seu coração na frente de Hayley como vingança pela parte de Hayley ao torturá-lo durante seu cativeiro. Vincent liberou-se da Strix com a assistência de Elijah e, juntos, matam a Strix escoltando Aurora e a levaram cativa, para ganhar força sobre Tristan. Em troca de sua irmã e do medalhão, Tristan conheceu os Mikaelsons em sua localização com um exército de Strix para tentar dominá-los e aprisioná-los uma vez que ele teve sua irmã de volta. Ao libertar Aurora, ela pegou o medalhão ativado e anexou-o à parede do recipiente de armazenamento em que estavam, prendendo Tristan na barreira impenetrável. Depois de sair, revelou-se que Freya e Vincent usavam a magia para fazer Cami parecer Aurora e não era afetada pelo seu poder de estar em transição. Tristan, um horrorizado, ordenou que o Strix atacasse, mas as advertências de Elijah e o conselho de Marcel convenceu Aya para pedir que o Strix se afastasse em vez de ir a suas mortes lutando contra os Mikaelsons. Em Wild at Heart, Aya convocou uma reunião do círculo íntimo de Strix para discutir seu futuro, agora que Tristan foi removido como líder e garantir que o Strix restante a seguisse lealmente. Para erradicar todas as ameaças potenciais, ela fez com que a Ariane determinasse quem tinha mal intenções para ela e poderia tentar tomar o controle dela na ausência de Tristan. Aya também se interessou pela jovem bruxa de Nova Orleans, Davina Claire, usando suas esperanças de revivir Kol Mikaelson como um pedaço de barganha para tentar levá-la a se juntar a eles em um plano de backup Aya tinha agora que a Serratura e a esperança de selar os Originals tinha sido removido. Em Dead Angels, depois de aprender sobre uma arma que ainda estava lá fora, eles poderiam usar para ameaçar os Originais, Aya convocou uma reunião do Strix para discutir planos sobre como encontrar e utilizar a arma potencial. No entanto, o encontro deles foi interrompido pela chegada de Elijah, que explicou que Aya não podia simplesmente assumir a liderança agora que Tristan havia desaparecido, que era ele, o fundador e o patriarca da sociedade, decidir quem era capaz de liderar. Elijah sugeriu-se, querendo retomar a sociedade antiga que criara. Ele tirou a carta original da Strix, as regras em que a sociedade foi fundada para solidificar sua candidatura como líder. Aya recusou-se, depois de ter escrito a carta com ele há séculos, citou que um "jogo de reis" poderia ser jogado para determinar o novo líder do Strix: Aya desafiou Elijah a duelo pela posse da carta e liderança, e Elijah aceitou. Os dois foram para a academia de Marcel, onde lutaram dentro do ringue. Aya repreendeu Elijah por pensar que ele poderia ser líder novamente depois de abandonar o Strix enquanto Elijah reiterou que Tristan era um líder terrível e tinha torcido o Strix em um pálido reflexo do que ele e Aya tinham sonhado originalmente que poderia ser. Enquanto Aya tentou desesperadamente derrotar o Original mais poderoso, ela o apresentou ao Strix como alguém que sempre colocaria sua lealdade a sua família por lealdade à sua linhagem. Elijah, cansado de sua resistência, preparado para acabar com a luta, mas foi parado por Marcel, que adivinhou a carta enquanto estavam ocupados lutando. Marcel lembrou-lhe que só importava que alguém tivesse a carta à meia-noite, Marcel usou seu extenso conhecimento de Nova Orleans para manter-se bem escondido de Elijah e Aya, sabendo que os habitantes locais o protegeriam dentro de suas casas, sem permitir que o Strix fosse convidado para dentro. Elijah o alcançou, mas não antes da meia-noite e Marcel declarou-se o novo líder do Strix. Elijah parecia inicialmente furioso com a estratagema de Marcel e preparou-se para matá-lo antes de lembrar que a carta estava clara em suas regras. Só porque ele usou o engano e a astúcia em vez de um show de força bruta, não importava enquanto ele ocupava a carta quando chegou o momento decisivo. Elijah poupou Marcel e assistiu com Aya e o resto do Strix quando Marcel tornou-se o novo líder. Naquela noite, Elijah visitou Marcel e os dois foram revelados para ter planejado os eventos que ocorreram, com Elijah ajudando Marcel a se tornar líder, então o Strix se tornaria aliados, mais disposto a seguir um novo membro do que o fundador que os abandonou. Mais tarde, Aya perguntou a seu novo líder se ele estava pronto para levar a Strix à liberdade, já que ela tinha um plano para quebrar as linhagens dos Originais. Em A Streetcar Named Desire, Strix de todo o mundo se aproxima de Nova Orleans para testemunhar que as linhas de Elijah e Klaus estão quebradas para que finalmente possam ser livres. Ordenado para proteger a cerimônia por Aya, o Strix é confrontado com a caçadora de vampiros Rayna Cruz, que facilmente mata os dois guardas no portão da frente antes de entrar. O Strix a ataca em maior número, mas ela mata vários mais de seus membros enquanto Klaus e Elijah estão sendo resgatados. Apesar de a linha do presidente de Klaus ter sido quebrada com sucesso, Elijah permaneceu em tato, o que manteve as vidas de Strix ainda conectadas ao Vampiro Original. Em An Old Friend Calls, mmais de onze membros do Strix foram desaparecidos e dois membros, Isaac e Holt confrontaram Marcel sobre encontrá-los. Marcel investigou os desaparecimentos e encontrou vários cadáveres dos membros Strix em falta em um lixo, marcados por picadas de lobisomens e despedaçados. Quando se revelou que Hayley estava matando os membros de Strix que estiveram envolvidos na morte de Jackson, Elijah a impediu de continuar sua vingança. No entanto, para proteger Hayley, Elijah matou o resto que estava em sua lista e teve Marcel quadro Gaspar Cortez como a Strix tinha tratado com ele no passado, e acreditava que ele poderia ser responsável pelos assassinatos. Em Alone with Everybody, a Strix temia a segurança de Elijah depois que os rumores da última bala de carvalho branco restante começaram a circular. Eles o observaram de perto e ele concordou de coragem para permitir que eles guardassem o composto de Mikaelson e colocá-lo no bloqueio, não permitindo que ninguém dentro ou fora até a bala de carvalho branco foi encontrado. Em The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, várias dúzias de membros do Strix ajudaram Freya e Elijah a tentar subjugar Lucien Castle e proteger o seu criador a todo custo. Lucien matou alguns deles mordendo-os, enquanto aqueles que continuavam a lutar e proteger seu criador foram espancados até a inconsciência ou tiveram seu pescoço quebrado. Em Where Nothing Stays Buried, Elijah foi informado pela Strix que Lucien estava indo para O Bayou. Em The Bloody Crown, Marcel, depois de se tornar A Besta (também chamado de Vampiro Original Atualizado), matou os demais líderes e membros de Strix para que ele pudesse matar Elijah sem que o exército da Strix venha protegê-lo. |-|Quarta Temporada= Em Gather Up the Killers, é mencionado que Alistair tem rastreado e matando membros da Strix para provar que Elijah ainda está vivo. Em Queen Death, todos os membros que pertenciam ao linhagem de Elijah morreram depois que ele morreu, marcando o fim da Strix. Associados A Strix busca indivíduos talentosos e os ajuda a crescer. Os seus números incluem artistas, políticos, guerreiros, líderes e pessoas talentosos em muitas outras áreas. Eles também têm inúmeros soldados de vampiros sob seu comando. Exemplos notáveis incluem: *Tristan de Martel, o primeiro vampiro criado por Elijah, que é o líder do Strix e acreditado pelo próprio Elijah com influência sobre quem ele se tornou. Ele está atualmente preso no fundo do oceano graças A Serratura. *Aya Al-Rashid, que é hábil na batalha e nos venenos, podendo criar um poderoso o suficiente para destruição temporária dos vampiros. Ela também era o segundo comandante de Tristan, no entanto, seguindo o destino de Tristan, ela atuou como líder da organização por pouco tempo antes de Marcel assumir. *Marcel Gerard, um vampiro criado por Klaus (sendo o primeiro da linhagem de Klaus a ser membro da organização) que foi capaz de criar uma poderosa comunidade de vampiros desde o início após o ataque de Mikael à cidade, e foi capaz de ser temporariamente no controle completo de Nova Orleans. Ele é atualmente o líder da organização. *Mohinder, um guerreiro que se treinou para ir semanas sem se alimentar e não sentir nenhum efeito negativo. Ele se alimentou dos vampiros que ele estava prestes a matar, e é aquele que treinou Aya em combate. Infelizmente para ele, Tristan tomou conhecimento de tentativas de traição por ele, e assim ele o matou. *Shen Min, que já foi o grande conquistador, consultor de tortura de Genghis Khan. Shen Min foi designado para remover Hayley de poder proteger Davina Claire. Depois de dominar seus captores, Marcel e Hayley, ele foi obrigado a responder as perguntas de Elijah, mas optou por se matar em vez de revelar mais informações, segurando o tempo suficiente antes de sua compulsão obrigá-lo a responder mais perguntas matando-se na luz solar através da remoção de sua anel de luz do dia. *As Irmãs, que são um poderoso coven escuro das bruxas das "almas perdidas" que ajudam como o coven pessoal da Strix. Estas são bruxas perdidas sem um coven adequado ou uma família que se juntou a Strix como consultoras e bruxas pessoais, proporcionando-lhes feitiços e previsões. Segundo Aya, as Irmãs possuem grande habilidade na feitiçaria. A Carta da Strix Em Dead Angels, Elijah trava uma reunião Strix e apresenta um livro conhecido como Carta - seu livro de leis sagrado - para Aya, então e atual líder do Strix. Elijah observa que foram mais de novecentos anos desde que Aya viu pela última vez a Carta, o que significa que, desde a criação de Strix, a Carta tem estado na posse da família Mikaelson. A Carta é um livro de rolagem contendo os estatutos sagrados do Strix, criado por Elijah Mikaelson e sua protegida Aya Al-Rashid mais de 900 anos durante a criação da Strix. Cada membro está vinculado às leis e tradições da Carta, apesar do fato de que muitos podem não saber de sua existência. Após o início, o Strix foi encontrado por Mikael, e Elijah fugiu da Strix, levando a Carta com ele e deixando seus companheiros para morrer por sua família. Depois que Elijah fugiu, o Lorde Tristan de Martel tornou-se o líder da Strix e, durante séculos depois, ditou as leis e regulamentos para que o Strix respeitasse depois de abandonar os ensinamentos da Carta. Após a queda de Tristan, A Strix caiu sob o reinado de Aya, co-criador da Carta. Elijah participou da reunião da Strix e reforçou a Carta, fazendo com que todos os membros do Strix o respeitem - inclusive Aya e ele mesmo. Acreditando que Aya não poderia conduzir adequadamente o Strix, Elijah invocou uma cláusula que restabelecesse o domínio completo ao próprio Elijah. Em retaliação, Aya invoca à direita do "Jogo de Reis", onde os líderes concorrentes passarão por um concurso de astúcia e força de sua própria escolha (ou seja, um duelo, um jogo, etc.) O jogo foi finalmente ganhado por Marcel Gerard, que ascendeu ao papel de líder da Strix, com Aya e Elijah como conselheiros. *'Ludum Regale (Game of Kings):' uma regra que diz que um membro do Strix pode desafiar o líder atual em competição de força ou inteligência. O líder é obrigado pela lei a aceitar e participar deste desafio e o vencedor se torna líder. A cláusula diz: "Se a nossa liderança estiver em dúvida e a política se revelar divisiva, uma disputa de força e astúcia determinará a linha de sucessão", e quem detém a cartaira no meio da meia-noite, ascenderá à liderança. *'Soberania do Pai Fundador:' Quando o Strix foi iniciado por Elijah, ele mantém a soberania sobre todos os membros, inclusive o atual líder. A cláusula afirma: "Na ausência de um líder digno, a carta deve ser invocada, e o domínio completo será restaurado para Elijah Mikaelson". * Aliquid sub sole: Latin para "qualquer coisa" e é um famoso rito entre os Strix. Assume-se que apenas o líder atual pode passar a sub-soleira aliquídica, se aprovada, toda a ordem de Strix promete cumprir um comando. **Marcel Gerard é o único líder conhecido a invocar a suja aliquídica. Líderes *Marcel Gerard (Anteriormente) *Tristan de Martel (Anteriormente) *Elijah Mikaelson (Fundador; Anteriormente) *Aya Al-Rashid (Anteriormente) Membros *Mohinder † *Shen Min † *Holt † *Takahashi Fukuda † *Arthur Bailey † *Cadence Flynn † *Claire Burnett † *Isaac Pacheco † *Robert Craig † *Emil Blankenship † *Lawrence Howard † *Rowan Obi † *Muitos Membros Sem Nome † *† indica falecido Afiliados * Sem nome: Bruxa Marroquina (Possivelmente) * Sem nome: Bruxa Obeah † A Trindade *Lucien Castle † *Aurora de Martel As Irmãs *Davina Claire *Ariane † *Madison † *Cynthia † *Membros Sem Nome † *† indica falecido Curiosidades *O símbolo do grupo é de uma coruja. **Na mitologia grega e romana, um strix era um pássaro de mau presságio que se alimentava de carne e sangue humano. **Strix é a palavra antiga-grega para "coruja". *Os cartões que dão aos recrutas revelam a localização de onde eles podem ser encontrados cobrindo-o no sangue. **O fato de Elijah saber como revelar a localização aponta para a teoria de que Elijah teve algo a ver com a criação do Strix. *Segundo Tristan, Marcel Gerard é um potencial recruta para o grupo. **Aya revela as qualidades que eles admiram nele é que ele foi capaz de reconstruir Nova Orleans das cinzas e liderar uma comunidade de vampiros por meio de seu próprio trabalho duro, ao invés de confiar em ter sido transformado por um Vampiro Original. *Eles parecem ser bastante tendenciosos em direção à linhagem de Elijah, ou, pelo menos, tendenciosos contra Klaus ', como se observou que Marcel era o primeiro potencial a vir da linhagem de Klaus. *De acordo com Klaus, ele sempre foi excluído de seu "clube". *Em A Walk on the Wild Side, eles organizaram uma Gala Strix onde Marcel foi convidado como convidado especial. *Tristan de Martel está agora preso por toda a eternidade devido A Serratura, quando seu plano para usá-lo para aprisionar os Mikaelsons para o resto do tempo acabou, deixando Aya no comando por um curto espaço de tempo até Marcel assumir. *A Strix tem o seu próprio coven de bruxas perigosas chamado As Irmãs, que de acordo com Tracy Ifeachor em uma entrevista é o coven mais poderoso do mundo, aparentemente possuem o poder de ressuscitar os mortos sem envolver a natureza. *Embora Marcel Gerard liderasse o Strix, eles ainda pareciam fortemente dedicados a seguir cegamente Aya. **Este parecia ser o caso sob a liderança de Tristan de Martel, dado um simples comando da Aya, cada membro da Strix fugiu, abandonando Tristan como seu líder. *Eles também encontraram Rayna Cruz em algum momento, como Aya sabia quem era Rayna quando apareceu na casa onde The Sisters estava com sede em Nova Orleans. Rayna matou muitos Strix tentando chegar a Stefan Salvatore colocando-os em seus infernos pessoais dentro da Pedra da Fênix. Ela foi usada como uma distração para que Hayley e Marcel pudessem parar Davina junto com as Irmãs de fazer o feitiço desejável em Klaus e Elijah. Eles são apenas meio bem sucedidos, já que Davina desfaz a linha do pai de Klaus. *A Strix costumava empregar táticas de susto, criando um clima de medo para controlar melhor as cidades que estavam se infiltrando; muitas vezes usando assassinatos em série para assustar o público. Os assassinos em série conhecidos foram considerados responsáveis por incluir: Jack Estripador na Inglaterra, o Son of Sam na cidade de Nova York e, mais recentemente, Lucien Castle em Nova Orleans. *Todos os membros da Strix (exceto por Marcel Gerard) são a partir da Linhagem de Elijah. Não se sabe se todos os vampiros da linhagem de Elijah são membros da Strix. *Em The Bloody Crown, Marcel mata o restante da Strix em Nova Orleans. *Em Queen Death, o grupo já foi destruído após a morte de Elijah, e toda a sua linhagem também. Galeria Strix0.png Strix1.png Strix2.png Strix6.png Strix4.png Strix5.png Referências Veja Também Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Vampiros Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Mortos-Vivos Categoria:Personagens de The Originals Categoria:Exércitos de Vampiros Categoria:A Strix Categoria:Mortos